The Stars in Their Eyes
by Michiyo-chama3
Summary: She saw him first. She was an artist, and she loved the stars. He was the artist's dream, and he reminded her of the night sky. He saw her and was reminded of the stars in the night. He hated the stars. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

** Read to the bottom, please!**

She saw him first. She thought his face was perfect. Booth number seven, accompanied by a blond male and a pink haired girl. He seemed as if being in the presence of who he was with was the most boring thing in the world. She breathed inwardly a little, tied up her indigo hair, and clutched her little notepad and pencil, resisting the urge to just put that _face_ onto the paper, while walking over to the table the boy was at.

"S-so...What will you be h-having today?" She asked them. The dark-haired male observed her from bottom to top, before blinking his onyx orbs and looking back. Her face felt hot and she almost trembled. Her fears were interrupted by her name being called by the blond.

"Hinata is your name, right?" The blonde grinned, which caused her to get flustered even more. "My name is Naruto! And I want ra-"

Naruto was cut off by a punch from the pinkette. "Naruto! I told you drinks only!" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head. The dark-haired boy ignored both of them, finding the table to be more interesting than the world.

"Ow! Sakura... I'll have a mocha then..." Hinata almost laughed and wrote the order down. The girl, Sakura, changed her attitude quickly and smiled up at Hinata.

"I'll have sweetened green tea soda, please!" Hinata nodded and wrote her order down. She looked at Sakura. She has a thin body, bubblegum pink hair, and kiwi colored eyes. Hinata looks down. _I'll never look as beautiful as her._ Hinata hesitantly looked over to the indifferent person. Sakura noticed this, and nudged him a bit. He looked up from the table, annoyed.

"Sasuke... You want anything?" Sakura blushed a little at the indifferent male. Sasuke sighed and his onyx eyes lifted to meet Hinata's pale orbs. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She clutched her notepad and took a soft breath, unnoticed by the other teenagers at the table.

"Black coffee. No sugar, no cream." Sasuke tore his eyes away from hers. Hinata stood for a moment and received strange looks from the pinkette. Hinata wrote down his order and quickly escaped the scene to stick the order to the stand near the kitchen. She assisted her other tables, uneasy, as she could feel his eyes on her form. A bell rang and a voice called from the back.

"Seven!"

Hinata rushed over to pick up the metal tray with the drinks, and carried it over to table seven.

"F-first..." Hinata clutched the mug of mocha with whipped cream on top, and placed it in front of Naruto. "M-Mocha.." Naruto grins at her.

"Sweetened green tea soda." Sakura smiled, "Thank you!" Hinata set it down in front of her. She then hesitantly picked up the black coffee, and set it in front of Sasuke, who glared at her as she set it down. "B-b-black...c-coffee.." Sasuke looked at his coffee, seeing that it was exactly how he wanted it. He nodded. Hinata nodded at the group, and she walked away.

-c-

Hinata looked at the clock on her phone. One thirty-six pm. Soon her shift would be over, at two pm. She sighed and put her phone away. Hinata tended to her other tables, and brought the check to table seven, swiftly, as she did not want to be in his presence for long. She still felt his eyes on her. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left after Sakura payed the bill, at one fifty-nine. Hinata thought that maybe they stayed that long on purpose. Hinata picked up the money and stared at it, then walked to the cash register, putting the money in. She shivered, the 'watched' feeling returning. She looked around fully expecting him, Sasuke, to be there glaring at her, but there was no one. She turned to go to the back and get into her normal clothes, as it was now two pm.

-c-

Hinata sat on her bed in the apartment she shared with her older cousin. Hinata lived far away from her school, which was a private school, for a few reasons, which she didn't like to think about. She would rather go to the school nearest to where she lives now, instead of what her father chose. She had just finished her homework, and stared blankly at the empty page of her notebook. She lifted her mechanical pencil and touched it to the page. Hinata began to sketch a human-like face. After about an hour, she set her pencil down and flushed at what she had drawn. It was Sasuke's face. _Oh no, what have I done?_ She silently pinched herself, and her eyes began to water. She felt as if Sasuke was a figure from a beautiful nightmare, and that he might sue her for drawing him, terribly no less. (Which the drawing was exactly the opposite of terrible.) _Even after I told myself I would separate...this...and homework. I'm so terrible... I've failed again..._

Hinata was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. Neji was home, and she could hear him walking down the hallway, towards her door. Her eyes widened and she quickly rushed to close her notebook, and stuffed it in her school bag along with the few other books on her bed. Hinata took out her favorite book, _Anthem_, and opened it, just as Neji opened her door and peered in.

"I'm home, Hinata. Did you do your homework?" Neji asked, his pale eyes on her form. He could see that she was shaking a little bit, and that she was attempting to hold the trembles back. Hinata's heart was racing and she looked up to her beloved cousin and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-Yes, Neji-nii...Welcome h-home." She nodded, trying to calm herself down. Neji stares a bit at Hinata, wondering if he hurt her somehow. His thoughts flashed back to when he was younger, and he would terrorize her for being weak and crying all of the time. His pale eyes hardened. His memories started to drift forward to the incident of a few years ago, which set them free, but at a terrible price. He knew Hinata didn't remember. Her father made sure of that. Neji snapped out of it when he looked up to see Hinata's confused gaze. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Hinata averted her eyes at Neji's question, which he noticed, then she smiled and nodded. Neji sighed, remembering why he came to her room in the first place. He walked to her bed and sat next to Hinata, and turned to her.

"I have something important to tell you," Neji started, and looked at Hinata to make sure she was listening, which she was, by the way her eyes were on him. "It's about your...father." Hinata flinched. Hinata was terrified of her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He alwaysput her down when she tried to make him proud. "He has decided that you will go to the school here, Konoha Public High School, with...This message..." She was given an envelope with the Hyuuga symbol in the corner, and she glanced up at Neji, who turned his head. She opened the letter.

_ Hinata Hyuga,_

_ I have decided to stop allowing you to waste my time and money. You will be transferring from your current school, which is obviously too much for you to handle, to the disgusting public school within the area in which you live. The school is low enough so that maybe even you might pass, despite your failure to keep up with my standards at a school I payed tuition for. You will not be permitted to visit the estate any longer, I do not wish to see you. I am surprised that your cousin can stand to be with you. Also, I have decided without much thought that you will no longer be the heiress to the Hyuga Company. You are not worthy and never were. Your birth has brought nothing but calamity to my life. _

_Hiashi Hyuga_

Hinata blinked back tears. She knew her father hated her, and he would always tell her she was. Neji felt as pained as she did, and took the letter from her. He pulled her into his embrace, and felt how tense she was.

"I-I'm...S-sorry..." Hinata relaxed a bit after she felt his hand on her back, patting gently, and she pulled away, rubbing her eyes before any liquid could fall. Neji sighed, pulling out a uniform, and gave it to her. He stood up as Hinata ran her eyes over the uniform. It was a plain white collared short-sleeved shirt, a black tie, and a black pleated skirt. To the side was a grey sweater vest, a white collared long-sleeved shirt, and a full sweater with a v-neck. Hinata believed the uniforms were the reflection of how she would feel in the school tomorrow. She released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Neji gave her one last look, and left the room. Hinata stared blankly at the door for a long time, then pulled her backpack to herself, pulling out the homework she just finished. She deposited the papers into the wastebasket in the corner of her room. _A waste... Everything..._

_-c-_

Hinata brushes her wet hair and puts it in a bun. Her hair got her pajama top wet, and her pillow, when she fell back against her bed. She turned off the lamp at her bed side, leaving her in the dark. She pulled her comforter up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. There were plastic glow-in-the-dark stars plastered to the ceiling. Hinata smiled. She loved the stars. They would always shine bright, without judging her. She remembered putting those up there, thinking it was quite silly in the beginning. Later on, she appreciated the comfort they gave her at night, when she felt most vulnerable. Hinata's thoughts drifted to earlier that day, at work. That boy, Sasuke. He obviously lived near here, so it was inevitable that he would be at school with her. She sighed, and her eyes began to lower. She began comparing him to the darkness surrounding the stars at night, and she fell asleep.

-c-

Sasuke leans against the balcony of his apartment a few blocks away. He stares at the stars littering the night sky. He hated stars. Stars shined bright, something he could never be. His thoughts went back to the waitress at the cafe. Her hair resembled the velvet of the night sky, and her pale eyes shone, barely. As he watched her, he came to the conclusion that he hated her. She was the night sky, and her eyes were dying stars, flickering out. He never thought much of girls, or people in general. There were a few exceptions, obviously. Sasuke decided, that if he ever saw the girl again, he would make sure those stars would die. His world was one of darkness.

**Michi here! I'm so sorry about my other fanfiction. I will rewrite it at some point in my life. My mom takes the computer to the pawn shop and it stays there for months at a time, but I will update this fanfiction all of the time, if it is liked. I just couldn't resist writing a SasuHina fanfic. This is my OTP. I feel as if this will be good, but only if you guys give me the motivation and/or encouragement to continue this story. What happens to this story depends entirely on your decision: Will you review?**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anthem belongs to Ayn Rand**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror and dragged the brush through her hair for what seemed to be the thirtieth time. She was nervous, and dreaded the day before her. She fixed her tie and sweater vest, she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. She walked away from the mirror, murmured a farewell to her cousin, and walked out of the apartment door.

The sun barely peeked over the horizon. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom, and petals fell through the air. The trees let off a soft scent. It was early in the morning, and Hinata decided to leave early for the sake of not being seen, and she wanted to look around the school a bit while there were little to no students around. She clutched her school bag in her hands, and stared at the concrete of the sidewalk as she walked. Her mind was empty. Hinata looked up at the sky. The moon was still out, yet faded. She continued to walk, and before Hinata realized, she was standing in front of Konoha Public High School. The building was oddly shaped, and was built with grey bricks. She sighed, and walked in. The halls were strangely colored. The walls, to begin with, were a disgusting yellow color, and the floor had the same color checkered tiles with blue. Hinata sighed. _First thing...Is office._ Hinata looked down the hallway, and began to follow the signs on the walls that pointed her in the direction she needed to go. She found the office after a few minutes, and entered hesitantly.

There was a woman sitting at a desk, and she lifted her head up when she heard Hinata enter. Hinata walked to the desk and looked down. There was a name plate that said "Shizune". Hinata said nothing.

"Yes?" The woman asked and stared up at Hinata. Hinata jumped slightly.

"U-um...I am the t-transfer student...I-I need my...schedule..." Hinata fidgeted, and bit her lip. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition.

"So you are Miss Hyuuga?" Hinata nodded at the question. Shizune typed on her keyboard and clicked. A printing sound could be heard on the other side of the desk. Hinata waited patiently, until Shizune handed her a warm piece of paper with her schedule on it. She half-heartedly looked at her paper. The only class she would be excited for was her third hour. It was art class. Hinata folded the paper and slipped it into a random pocket in her school bag. She bowed at Shizune and thanked her quietly, then walked out of the office.

Hinata wandered around for a few minutes, and found herself in front of the library doors. She smiled a bit and opened the doors, and walked in. The library was tasteful, with artwork done by students on top of the many bookcases and between the books. There were separate rooms in the corner, labeled "Study Rooms". There was a long row of computers against the far left wall, and they were old. Across the library there were armchairs in different colors. Hinata liked this place, as it was also quiet. She walked further in, and roamed around until she found an armchair hidden from view by tall bookcases and large art in a far corner. Hinata smiled and sat down while she checked the time on her phone. It was 6:35, and classes started at 7:20. She pulled out her sketchbook and began to sketch.

-c-

He saw her first. He had been reading a book in a small grove, seated in a chair. He had looked up to check the clock, and he saw the waves of midnight silk across the room. Sasuke felt his heart clench. _Why is she here? _He watched her roam around with an empty feeling in his body. He could just see himself grabbing her soft, smooth locks of hair, and pulling it hard to the point of making her cry. Her eyes would be as black as his when he finished. He sighed and closed his book, slipping it into his bag. He wanted her to leave. Now.

By the time Sasuke stood up, Hinata had found a place to sit. He looked around for her, but didn't find her. He cursed mentally, and wondered why he cared. He left the library without a sound.

-c-

Hinata closed her sketchbook at 7:00, and left the library to go to her first class, which was math, and followed the signs. She walked into the class, and was greeted by a white-haired man. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Are you the new student? I'm your teacher, Jiraiya. Feel free to call me Jiraiya-sensei..." Jiraiya stroked his chin and looked his new student over. Hinata had a questionable look on her face. "Finally, nature did one of my students right... Yes, yes." Hinata blushed and clutched her bag. "Alright, you can introduce yourself to the class when they are all here. Sound good?"

Hinata nodded and sat in a seat that Jiraiya pointed at. It was in the last row, next to a window. Hinata waited, as students slowly filed in. She glanced up at Jiraiya when a student walked in, a silent question of "Is it time?" asked. He would shake his head. When the bell rang at 7:20, a group of girls walked in, or better said- crowded through the door. A boy with dark messy hair and eyes to match pushed his way out of the crowd with an irritated look on his face. He took the seat next to Hinata, and did not notice her. Hinata blushed and bit her lip. She looked up to see Jiraiya motioning for her to come to the front. Hinata stood and hesitantly walked up to the front of the classroom, her face heated up along the way, and by the time she stood at the front, the class was quiet and all eyes were on her. Jiraiya patted her shoulder, which she coughed a bit from. Someone laughed in the back and Hinata's face went a deeper red.

"Alright! Say hello to Hinata Hyuuga! She's new here, so give her a warm welcome!" Hinata bit her lip and spoke quietly.

"Um.. I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga... Please t-take care of me." Hinata felt eyes on her. Sure enough, when she looked up, there were cold, dark eyes that stared at her. She walked back to her seat and his glare followed her until she sat down. Hinata blushed and tried not to think about Sasuke for the rest of class.

-c-

Class ended smoothly, and a guy with shaggy brown hair with marks on his face and a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail came up to Hinata.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Want to be friends?" The blonde girl smiled warmly at Hinata, and Hinata blushed. "O-Okay..." The boy playfully punched Ino on the shoulder. "She wouldn't be friends with you! She would be friends with me! My name is Kiba, by the way."

Hinata blushed and Ino glared at the young male, and stomped on his foot.

"Kiba, you jerk! Jerks don't get friends, so move along!" She slapped his back playfully with a grin on her face. Kiba grinned also. "Nice one, Ino-pig..."

Hinata interrupted. "U-um...We can all be f-friends...?" She blushed and questioned them and they smiled at her and nodded. Hinata smiled also. "Hinata-chan, want to hang out later? I know a great place to go, and we can talk! That's what friends do, you know!" Hinata nodded, and the bell rang. She left to her next class, PE, which she shared with Ino and Kiba. When she got into the locker room, she changed into her gym uniform and walked outside. She talked with Ino while they ran on the track. They seemed to be getting along well, and Kiba even joined to talk with them a few times, teasing Ino a bit before he ran off.

-c-

Sasuke had wanted to talk to her when the class ended, to tell her to leave. Seeing her again the first time made him feel anxious, and he wanted to be rid of her. Those bright, pale lavender eyes that shone like stars haunted him. He either wanted her gone, out of his sight, or broken by his hands. He stood up to talk to her, but was stopped by the Inuzuka and one of his disgusting fangirls. Sasuke shook his head and left. It wasn't worth the trouble.

-c-

Hinata changed out of her gym clothes and felt excitement in her heart. Next hour was art.

**I managed to write a chapter! Thanks to the reviews you guys left me, I spent all day at school thinking of how I would do this. If i hadn't stopped where I did, this chapter would have been really long. Well, for me to type, anyway. Originally, it was longer, but next, there will be an encounter! **

**Thanks to the reviews of farahb, lovehinata29, SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur, Faith-Huskers, (A Big thanks to) Guest (For the constructive criticism), Nafsi-vhan, and the boulevard.**

**Make sure to review!**

**If Naruto were mine, all the boys would be with Hinata.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stepped into her next class, which was art. She introduced herself to the teacher, Konan, who smiled at her and welcomed her. Konan told her to sit at a table near the back of the room, and she didn't need to introduce herself. At the words, Hinata sighed in relief. She was already a nervous wreck to begin with. Hinata took her seat as students filed in. After a few minutes, there were two people at her table. Across from her was a boy with long blonde hair mostly in a ponytail, and to her side was a girl with brown hair put into two buns on her head. The two noticed her at the table, and introduced themselves.

"Hey there, un. I'm Deidara. And your name is?" The blonde gave her a bright smile, and her cheeks gained a bit of heat. "I'm...Hinata..." He reached a dusty hand over the table, and smiled more. Hinata hesitantly shook his hand, and Deidara gave her hand a firm squeeze. Hinata felt faint from embarrassment, luckily, the girl on her left stopped Deidara.

"Hey, you can stop that now, Deidara!" The bun-hair girl gave Hinata a smile while she slapped Deidara's away. Hinata sighed in relief. "I'm Tenten, by the way. Nice to meet you!" Hinata nodded and took out her sketchbook and a graphite pencil. She began to draw a figure with their back turned, and standing. She looked up from her book when Tenten said something.

"Hey, Sasuke." Tenten said to the Uchiha, who stood in front of the seat across from Tenten, and stared at Hinata blankly. Hinata smiled a bit, then lowered her head a little and bit her lip, and continued to draw. Sasuke sat down and put in some earbuds, then took out his own sketchbook.

-c-

_So she's in my art class. Interesting. _Sasuke began to draw the walls of a room. After a minute, he drew a small child curled into a ball in the middle of the back wall, against it. Above the child, he drew an eye, with a strange pattern in the iris. Above the eye were two katanas, crossed over each other. In the space where the katanas crossed, blood leaked down onto the eye below. The blood pooled into the bottom eyelid, and overflowed, two thick streams of blood ran down the wall, on each side of the child. The blood pooled around the child, and filled the corners of the room that were visible. In the left corner, there was a broken star, the shards stained by the pool of blood it was laid in. In the right corner, there was a ripped fan. The blood soaked through the material. Sasuke drew fire, the tendrils ran up the corners of the room and engulfed the ceiling. Sasuke stopped and stared at his work, then took out a dark red colored pencil and an orange colored pencil. He pressed the red to the iris of the eye, and filled it in, as well as all of the blood. Next, he lightly filled in the fire. He put his pencils away, and noticed Deidara who was looking at Sasuke's work. Sasuke removed an earbud.

"Whoa.. That cool, yeah." Sasuke gave Deidara a hard stare, then closed his sketchbook and put that away before anyone else could look at it.

-c-

Hinata had finished her drawing when she heard Deidara talk to Sasuke. Hinata sneaked a look at Sasuke, who had just put his sketchbook away. She wondered what he drew. She looked back to her drawing. In the center of a Japanese-walled garden, there was a transparent child that had their back turned with short, dark hair that wore a kimono and had their head raised to the sky. The child's arms hung limply at their sides. In the child's left hand, there was the black part of the yin and yang symbol, and in the left, was the white part. The child held onto the pieces, just barely. The symbol was not transparent. The sky had an ocean of stars, and the moon placed in the center. The plants in the garden were wilted and drowned in water, which was up to the child's ankles. Hinata left the drawing in black and white.

Hinata closed her sketchbook and put it away. The bell rang, and the others in class left, save for Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata looked down at her hand. Someone had grabbed her hand, and her eyes followed the arm to see that it was owned by a teen with messy black hair and dark eyes. Sasuke. Her face heated up.

"U-Um..Sasu-"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked darkly. Hinata bit her bottom lip, and Sasuke watched her, his heart jumped at the action. Hinata opened her mouth, and he was still staring at her lips.

"I...It's h-h-hard to..Explain...Um.." She looked at their hands, and felt Sasuke grip her hands. She blushed, but her heart skipped a beat when she lifted her face up again. Sasuke leaned close to her, and his head was next to her ear, above her shoulder. Hinata was about to panic.

"Leave... Or I'll make your life hell." Sasuke left quickly, and Hinata was standing there, confused and embarrassed. She repeated what he said in her head, and she felt a jolt of pain. She held her head in her hands, and a few images flitted in her head. There was... A warehouse? Then...A room... Hinata shook her head and walked to her next class.

-c-

Sasuke walked down the hall, his face felt hot and Hinata's face passed through his mind again. He was angry right now, but he smirked. Then, an image of a strange place slipped into his mind. He shook it off and went to his next class.

-c-

Hinata loved history, second to art. Luckily, there were a few faces she recognized in class. There was Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto. When she had walked into class, Naruto jumped up and pointed at her.

"Hey, you're Hinata! You served us at that ca-" Naruto was thrown across the room by Sakura, and the entire class snickered at the scene. Sakura walked to Hinata.

"I didn't know you went here! Let's be friends, okay?" Sakura walked away to punch Naruto again before Hinata could say anything. Hinata sat through the class happily, which was loud due to the constant bickering between Naruto and Sakura, and between Naruto and Kiba. Hinata liked their teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. She was a voluptuous woman with long, shaggy black hair and red eyes who made the class fun, and she didn't give out much homework. Hinata smiled. She liked school.

-c-

Class ended before she knew it, and school was over, as history was her last class. Ino had come to Hinata and pulled her out of the school. They two had walked down the street for a bit, and they stood in front of a smoothie shop. Ino pushed Hinata in and sat down after ordering smoothies.

"So, Hinata-chan, how's it going?" Ino asked Hinata while she drank her banana smoothie.

"It's...O-Okay.." Hinta said.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to you about people." Ino smiled at Hinata, and Hinata nodded for her to continue.

"I feel the need to warn you about people. First, stay away from..." Hinata tuned out Ino's voice, it wasn't intentional, but she still listened here and there, and sipped on her strawberry smoothie. She couldn't stop thinking about those images, and Sasuke.

"...popular boy is Sasuke Uchiha..." Ino continued, and Hinata started to pay attention. "He has a lot of fangirls that follow him around every day. It's crazy, really. Sakura is in love with him, and she would murder anyone who went near him. Anyway, someone told me that he lives alone. Apparently, his fa-" Hinata jumped when a loud ringer came from Ino, who stopped to look at her phone. "Oh no, I have to go to work, sorry Hinata-chan!" Ino left quickly, and Hinata shortly after. She felt like she had a lot to think about, and she did. If there was one thing she was sure of, he was definitely dark. His eyes were like black holes, or a universe of their own. His universe could see no stars.

-c-

_I think that girl from art...Is really pretty. _The male thought. He wiped his hands on his pants and put his clay away. He took his hair out of the ponytail he had it in and raked his hands through his hair, then smirked. _Looks like tomorrow will be interesting, un?_

** Hi! It's me...again. I have nothing against Gaara, okay. He's my baby. Please, please review. Reviews mean updates. The more you review, the more I write.**

** Naruto is not mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata had been going to school for about a week, and had successfully managed to avoid any...trouble. Now, it is Monday again. First hour had passed by very slowly for her, as she had felt extremely cold from Sasuke's stares. She had turned in her homework before she left first hour, and was now on her way to second hour.

Hinata entered the locker room and changed her clothes. Ino tapped her on the shoulder just as she finished putting her shirt on, and she turned to look at Ino. Ino smiled.

"Hinata, I have a great idea!" Ino grinned happily, and in the background, the teacher told them to start heading to the big gym.

"So, next week is spring break, and I was thinking.." Ino started to walk out of the locker room, and Hinata followed after her, while listening to what she had to say. "Maybe we should do something fun!"

Their class was split into two teams to play mat ball, and now Hinata, Ino, and Kiba stood next to each other in line. "So, maybe next week, me, you, Tenten, and Sakura should go camping!" Hinata nodded hesitantly. "But...I have to ask Tenten and Sakura first...Haha..." Hinata laughed softly at Ino's antics. Kiba leaned over to them, while the line moved forward.

"Hey, does that mean I get to go, Piggy?" He grinned, and escaped Ino's rage by kicking the oncoming ball. Kiba ran to second base and grinned at Ino and Hinata. Ino grinded her teeth and said,"That idiot...!" before she went to kick the ball. She soon ended up on the same base as Kiba, and punched him.

Hinata fidgeted extremely when it was her turn to kick. The ball bounced towards her, and when she kicked it, it ended up a foul. She kicked the ball a second time, and it went high enough and far enough for her to get to third base. Hinata trembled. This would be a long game.

-c-

Hinata sighed after she shut her gym locker door. Ino walked with her to art, then parted ways to her own class. Hinata entered the too, and sat in her seat. Tenten grinned, Deidara smiled at her, and Sasuke was indifferent, as usual. Hinata believed that Deidara had been extremely nice to her last week, and today also. She looked to Sasuke, who also looked at her, and she looked away quickly. A blush adorned her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher, Konan, who clapped to get her students attention, and pointed at the smart board, which had Microsoft word on it. The document said 'Table project'.

"Alright class, this is your project for this week." Konan twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and continued. "Throughout this week, you will first be meeting the members of your table individually, then on Thursday, you will all meet, together. Today, you will meet with the person across from you after school, and draw a picture of them, just a head shot." Everyone in class looked to the person across from them. Hinata glanced at Deidara, who smiled at her, and it caused her to flush a bit. Konan continues."Tuesday, is the person next to you. You will also meet with them after school, yet this time, when you draw each other, it will be from the abdomen up. Wednesday will be the person diagonal from you. That will be a full body drawing of them." Hinata looked at Sasuke, who had a look of boredom on hid face. Hinata blushed._ I have to spend an afternoon with him...Drawing..._ "Then, on Thursday, the whole table will meet together, and you will draw all of your table members, including yourself, in action. Thursday's drawing will need to be in color. On Friday, you will present all of your pictures to the class. You may now discuss today's plans." Konan walked away and left the smart board on for students to see.

"Hinata, yeah?" Hinata lifted up her head when Deidara called her name."Is there anywhere you wanna go or should I pick?" Deidara wiped his hands off on his pants and leaned against his arm. Hinata looked down. "Then let's go to the arcade in town, yeah! They've got so many games, it's great, un! And we have space to draw each other." Hinata nodded at his suggestion. "So, meet me at the flag pole after school and we'll walk there."

"O-okay." Hinata blushed and smiled. She took out her sketchbook and drew fanart of a well-known ninja anime. When she finished, Konan stood up again.

"Oh, and don't show your drawings until Friday! This is the final grade for this quarter!" The bell rang and Hinata left the room quickly with Tenten.

-c-

"So, you wanna go to a café or something?" Tenten asked Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and nodded, a blank look was on his face, and he could detect Tenten's annoyance. "In that case, meet me in the library when school ends. That way, we can avoid your..Fans." Sasuke nodded, and inwardly groaned when Konan stood and mentioned not showing the drawings. When Tenten stopped talking, his mind drifted to thinking about Wednesday, when he would have to meet Hinata after school. He didn't know what to expect, but that's what made him somewhat excited. The bell rang and he left.

-c-

Hinata walked into history with Tenten and turned in her homework. When she turned around, she noticed Ino waving her hand at them. Tenten and Hinata walked over to Ino and Sakura.

"So, Tenten, what do you think of a camping trip with me, Sakura, and Hinata? It'll be just us girls." Ino stared up at Tenten hopefully. Tenten nodded.

"I can bring a two tents, each big enough to fit two people." Tenten said.

"I can bring food stuff..." Sakura said.

"U-um...I can bring...Stuff to start fires...And pots,m-maybe?" Hinata whispered out, yet the girls heard her. Ino nodded. "Alright, my cousin Deidara can drive us to the camping grounds after school on Friday, so bring everything to school then." Kiba came over and leaned on Ino's head, which made her pout. "Maybe I should come though! And Naruto!" Ino groaned when Naruto came over. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, and they all sat in their seats. Kurenai just put on a video and told them to take notes over it, as they would have a quiz over the contents on Tuesday.

Ino and Sakura occasionally wrote something down, Kiba and Naruto were talking to each other a bit loudly, but not loud enough for Kurenai to hear, Tenten took her notes the whole time, and so did Hinata, yet she doodled along the edges of her paper. History ended before Hinata knew it, and she now had to meet Deidara.

**Michi here! I typed this on my phone... But,I managed to do this! I was busy, and kind of lazy since this chapter and chapter three. Next week and the week after that I have EOCs. I want to cry. I was nagged by my friend at school to update, so of course... Also, I posted the drawing that Sasuke did in the last chapter on my DeviantArt. My name is Kyuuuuun on there, and the name of the picture is Sasuke's Life. Please take a look! (The picture he drew is the part on the left, not the rest) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata exited the school from the front door. She looked around and caught blonde hair near the flag pole. She walked to Deidara, and he noticed. Hinata blushed and smiled a bit.

"You ready to go, un?" Deidara grinned brightly.

"Yes…" Hinata smiled a bit and nodded.

"We'll take my car!"

He took her hand and pulled her gently, leading her to the parking lot. He walked to his car, a silver and black Charger, and unlocked the door. Hinata stood nearby, awkwardly, and flustered. Deidara looked over to her, and held her hands. Hinata looked up into his eyes, and flushed when he smiled softly. He led her to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"My lady?"

Deidara motioned towards the door and Hinata hesitantly got in the car. Deidara shut the door, and quickly stepped in himself. He started the car and backed out of the space and left school. Hinata was quiet for a few minutes, until Deidara spoke.

"This'll be about ten minutes, un?"

Deidara kept his eyes on the road, and Hinata nodded.

"So, what's your story?"

Hinata looked at him, and back at her fingers. She twiddled her index fingers and spoke quietly.

"U-Um… I moved…"

"Yeah?"

"I used to go to a private school."

"Ah, yeah, what do you like to do?"

"U-Um… draw…read…"

She spoke the next words quietly.

"Look at the stars…"

He smiled and turned a corner.

"I think art is a blast, yeah? Especially when I use clay!" Deidara grinned, "Also, drawing you will be great, too."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, just one, and she bit her bottom lip.

"You're like a princess, you know?"

Hinata flushed and suddenly winced, holding her head as a scene flashed through her mind.

-c-

There were boxes around, and a metallic stench. Someone loomed over Hinata. Instead of a face, was a black space, and it appeared to be burned. The figure pulled another person over and pulled Hinata up by her hair. The first figure seemed to say something. Hinata could only pull a few out.

"Princess...Big bucks..."

The other figure laughed wheezingly.

"Blackie... He'd sell..."

-c-

Hinata was shaken out of the vision and flinched upon meeting Deidara's remembered what she was doing and calmed down a bit.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed with worry; Hinata hesitantly nodded.

(What was that?)

She looked around and saw that they were parked outside of the arcade. Deidara exited the car, and Hinata took that as a hint to leave. She followed him inside the arcade, with her messenger bag full of her drawing supplies, and was awed to see the inside decorations of the arcade. There were rows upon rows of arcade games, spanning between Pac-Man, and Sailor N. In the back of the arcade was a concession stand, and beside that, on a raised platform were two tall round tables, with three tall stools each. What Hinata loved the most about the arcade were the decorations on the ceiling. On the ceiling there were dark purple streamers laced throughout the arcade like a sky ocean, and small star-shaped paper lanterns, that glowed gently, barely lighting up that arcade, yet lending a spacial feeling of ease to the area. Hinata was pulled out of her observations by Deidara's hand in hers. Hinata smiled and bit and blushed slightly. She wondered why she let him grab her hand.

"Let's have some fun before we draw, un?"

Deidara suggested and before Hinata could reply, he pulled her to a Sailor N game, and sat on the bench, patting the spot next to him. Hinata wanted to resist, but she sighed and sat next to Deidara and let him talk.

"So this is one of my favorite games! It's a super-hero ninja game. You can choose between sailor guardians or ninja and you either battle on co-op or against monsters."

Hinata looked at the game screen while Deidara was talking, and on the screen was a large moon with a nine-tailed chibi fox jumping from it, and 8-bit adventurous /rock-like music played. On the bottom of the screen, there was a message that said "press A to begin." Deidara pressed the button to begin and looked over to Hinata.

"C'mon, please play with me!"

Deidara pleaded to Hinata and she nodded with a small chose a character that looked similar to her, except the chibi person wore a black and white sailor suit, and the midnight colored hair was ankle length.

"Sailor Purity!"

The game said in an electronic male voice. Next to her, Deidara chose a blonde character in a black billowing cloak surrounded in blue clouds.

" Versus Explosion Master!"

"Fight!"

Hinata hesitantly pressed a few buttons and moved the joystick to Deidara's character, and gained confidence when Sailor Purity yelled out, "Star-light beam attack: Sixty-four palms of purification!" Sailor Purity jumped into the air and the moon rose behind her, sixty-four beams of light (hand shaped) rushed towards Explosion Master, taking half of his HP. Explosion Master threw bombs at Purity, taking three fourths of her HP. Sailor Purity extended her arms and they formed into long blades, pearl white, and said "Pearl-Technique: Soul Split!" and rushed towards Explosion Master, cutting him in half. "Sailor Purity Wins!" The game zoomed into Sailor Purity, who faced the screen and bowed while her hands were in a praying motion.

She spoke, "may your soul be forever purified by starlight."

Hinata excitedly laughed and looked at Deidara.

"I won!" she hugged Deidara and he blushed.

"Y-Yeah, let's go get something to eat."

Hinata pulled away quickly and blushed, and followed him to the back of the arcade to the concession stand.

"Choose anything, it's my treat!"

Deidara grinned and Hinata fidgeted.

"Ano… Cinnamon roll, p-please?"

She blushed and Deidara asked the man at the stand to get two cinnamon rolls. Deidara got the food and they sat at one of the round tables. Hinata blushed and Deidara grinned at her.

"T-Thank you.."

She said and ate the rolls quickly. She took out her sketchbook, as did Deidara, and began to draw Deidara. She first drew his head, pointed downwards, and then his eyes downcast. Next, his lovely nose, his shapely lips in a small, almost painful smile. Lastly, she drew his hair, down, and hiding a part of his face. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Hinata finished within 30 minutes and waited for Deidara to finish. He smiled at her when she did, and he finished shortly after.

"Before we leave, wait here."

Deidara walked off, returning a few minutes later with a stuffed cat. He gave it to her and Hinata took it.

"T-Thank you."

She got up, trying to ignore how heated her face was, and they both left to Deidara's car. After a few minutes of driving, Deidara suggested something.

"Uh, I'd rather take you home... where do you live?"

Hinata glanced at him.

"Cifer Avenue," She said while fumbling with her thumbs and Deidara drove her home.

When Hinata got out of the car with her belongings, Deidara stopped her.

"We should do this again sometime, yeah?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, quickly walking to her apartment.

I won't update if you don't review. Blah. Also, it was not only state testing for two weeks, also a few more weeks of prepping for Final Exams, which took one week. Basically, I'm sorry, but I did warn you. Also, I updated on my phone. F

From your Queen, Michiyo


End file.
